Porn, It's What's For Dinner
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Edward gets his five servings of fruit. Elricest, Lemon, PWP


**Title:** Porn--It's What's For Dinner  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Pairing****: **Elricest  
**Warnings:** Elricest, smut, food play

**Summary: **Ed gets his five servings of fruit.

_**A/N:**_ Non-pr0n fic was giving me troubles... XD; Wrote this to get over that little slump. 3 And thanks to Blackspandex for the title... sort of. XD She kinda blurted that out at me one day, and it inspired this fic! \o/

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Al!" Ed called out as he shut the door behind him. He kicked his boots off right away, just leaving them by the coat rack where he flung his long, red coat, not even stopping to see if it had caught on one of the hooks. "I'm starving! Have you started dinner yet?"

"Food's ready, Brother!" Al said, voice carrying from the kitchen.

Ed paused for a moment, sniffing the air. It didn't... smell as if anything had been cooked. But, if Al said there was food, he wasn't about to doubt him at all--

Ed's eyes snapped open when he turned the corner into the kitchen, eyes resting on a very naked, very... _edible_ looking Alphonse. A soft, choked whimper poured over over Ed's lips as his hunger was forgotten, quickly replaced with the rising heat in his body.

Alphonse smirked slightly at Ed's reaction, watching as Ed's gaze raked over his body. He was laid out over the table on his back, legs spread slightly. All over his chest and stomach were dollops of whipped cream and chocolate syrup and pieces of all of Edward's favorite fruits--bits of apple, berries, banana, cherries--were scattered over his body. A solid trail of the whipped cream ran from Al's collarbones all the way down to his cock, which was topped with a swirl the sweet, white fluff as well.

All of Edward's usual wit and snark had disappeared in the few moments that it took for him to approach the table, replaced with undisguised lust as he raised a hand up, cupping his brother's face and running his thumb gently over his lips. A slight shudder ran through Al's body at the touch and he parted his lips, tongue flicking out to gently run over the pad of Ed's thumb and he felt Ed shudder just the same as he'd done moments before.

"I always have said you look delicious, Al..." Ed said, a smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth as their eyes met.

Alphonse's expression matched his brother's as he reached down, swiping some of the chocolate sauce off of his chest to coat his finger in it. He lifted it to Ed's mouth, slipping his finger inside of the moist heat, groaning as Ed suckled on his finger.

"And you taste just like you look, too," Edward purred as he leaned over, starting at the hollow of Alphonse's neck as he slowly started to lap up the whipped cream that covered Al's flesh. His tongue flattened out, dragging heavily over his brother's heated skin and bringing forth soft whimpers.

Al kept his gaze trained on Edward, breaths slowly shifting into soft moans as he saw Ed move down further. Edward lifted his head for a brief moment to lick his lips and Alphonse groaned when he saw the cream all over his face, dripping down his chin. He felt his cock twitch, more blood rushing downwards. The thought was dashed aside, though, as Edward's teeth grazed over one of Al's nipples, making him arch up, spilling some of the fruit off of himself, hearing small _thunks_ as the pieces hit the table.

"So messy, Al," Ed said, pulling back again and giving his head a slight shake, clicking his tongue at his brother. He reached for one of the strawberries, picking it up and popping it into his mouth with an appreciative hum as he chewed it, taking his time to savor both the berry and the way his brother was practically shaking as he waited for Ed to go back to what he was doing.

Grinning slightly, Edward picked up a cherry, taking it into his mouth as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Al's. Alphonse gasped, lips opening right away, and Ed dropped the cherry into his mouth before running his tongue along Al's palate teasingly. Whimpering quietly, Al tilted away and ate the fruit, swallowing thickly.

Edward moved lower yet again, tongue swirling over Al's stomach, moaning softly as he licked up the chocolate and only making himself look more of a mess than he already was. Alphonse's hands gripped at the edges of the table and he tipped his head back, closing his eyes and just focusing on every touch, every lick, every bite on his skin. Suddenly, Ed was at Alphonse's hips and he jerked slightly, but tried to keep as still as possible, chest heaving as he started to pant.

"_B-Brother..._" Al panted, biting down on his lip as he felt Ed starting to work over his hipbones. He whined when Edward stopped briefly, eating more of the fruit, teasing him with the wet, messy noises he made.

"What is it, Al?" Ed asked, looking up at his brother. He grinned slightly at the expression on Alphonse's face, the strained light in his barely-open eyes. "Did I miss some?"

Ed's grin widened to a smirk and his tongue darted out, flicking at the whipped cream on the tip of Al's cock. Al keened softly, the noise easing out from between his clenched teeth. A louder moan poured out, lips parting as Edward licked at him again, tongue pressing firmly to the head of his erection.

Edward raised a hand to Alphonse's chest, running his fingers through the cream and chocolate sauce, covering them it. While he shifted lower, starting to lick the whipped cream from around the base of Al's cock, he pressed his fingers to his entrance, slowly easing two of them inside of him.

Al cried out, arching up and causing the rest of the fruit to fall off of him, rolling onto the table, a few pieces bouncing to the floor. Right away, Alphonse started to rock his hips back against Edward, grateful for finally getting the stimulation that, in all honesty, he'd been waiting for since long before his brother had even come home to his little surprise.

Edward let out a low moan as Al fucked himself on his fingers and he quickly added a third, splaying them and stretching him open. He leaned over more, taking Al's cock in his mouth and sucking as he relaxed his jaw to take in as much of his brother's length as he could. Al let out a choked cry as he felt the heat of Ed's mouth around his hard flesh and he started to rock his hips, down onto Edward's fingers, then up sharply to thrust deep into his mouth.

Panting, Ed pulled his fingers out of Al and lifted off of his erection with one last, hard suck. He climbed up onto the table, settling between Alphonse's legs, spreading them wider and hitching his hips up higher as he lined himself up. Al wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, pulling him down into a messy kiss, licking at his lips and face to clean off some of the sweet, sticky fluids that covered him.

Al's head snapped back with a moan as Edward pushed into him and he pushed back right away, hips quickly picking up a fast rhythm. He started to bite and suck on Ed's lower lip, pulling away every so often to tease him. Edward let out a soft growl, thrusting harder, hands on Al's waist to hold him in place. Pressing back into the kiss, Ed forced his tongue into Al's mouth, twining it roughly with his, dominating the kiss completely. He shuddered, satisfied at the slight, submissive whimper that Al let out.

"Ed!" Al cried, breaking the kiss suddenly when Edward thrust into his prostate. His whole body trembled and he bucked back harder against Edward, forcing his cock into the same spot repeatedly.

Groaning and panting, Edward slid a hand down Al's stomach and hip, wrapping it around his erection. Fingers tightening around him, Ed started to pump in time with his thrusts. Edward moved to start licking at his brother's chest again, sucking on a nipple as his hand gave a rough squeeze.

Al whimpered loudly, finally letting out a cry as all of Ed's efforts became too much, his own movements losing any sense of rhythm as he desperately sought his release. After one more hit to his prostate, he screamed his brother's name, coming over his hand, moaning as each thrust afterwards dragged his orgasm out longer.

"_Alphonse_!" Ed shouted, back arching and hips snapping forwards forcefully as he felt Al's muscles contract around him. He came deep inside of Al, thrusting until every last drop was spent before collapsing on top of his brother, gasping for air.

Al ran a hand through Edward's bangs, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the top of his head, whispering a quiet 'I love you' to him. The moment was ruined, though, as Edward's stomach let out a loud rumble and he replied to it with cranky muttering.

"Al..." he said, lifting his head to look at his brother. "You need more fruit next time. I'm still hungry."


End file.
